Fighting This Together
by daydreamer299
Summary: Sequel to Longing To Break Free. An enemy of Troy's returns and throws Troy and Gabriella into a nightmare. Will they be able to get out of it together?
1. Chapter 1

Well here is the sequel to Longing To Break Free. Hope you enjoy!

Fighting This Together

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez was beyond terrified. She could hardly believe this was happening to Troy again and to her. It was just a horrible nightmare that the man who had kidnapped Troy a few months ago, Trevor Mitchell, had returned to kidnap Troy again and that he had taken her also. This just couldn't be real, she didn't want to believe this real even though it was.

At that moment she was blindfolded, gagged, and her hands and feet were tied. Her hands were tied extremely tight to the side of a van with rope. It was difficult to move around. She moaned as she felt a wave of pain rush through her. She absolutely hated that she couldn't see, scream out loud, or move around much. She had been desperately struggling to free herself for what felt like a couple of hours but was having no luck at all. She just had to free herself and try and help Troy escape with her. Yet it felt impossible.

She had no idea where this van was heading to and that was horrifying to her. What the hell was going to happen to her and Troy? It scared her to death not knowing that answer.

She was insanely worried about Troy. She knew that he was tied up and in the van with her. She could also sense that he had been knocked out before she had gotten dragged into the van. He was still unconscious and it at had been a good couple of hours since they had been trapped in here. She had hardly heard a sound from him and hadn't felt any movement coming from him which worried her terribly.

She just wished that she could see him as she hadn't actually seen him since before the kidnappings happened. Troy had been kidnapped and tied up in the van first, then Trevor had kidnapped her and he had thrown her in afterwards. He had blindfolded and gagged her before she even gotten into the van so she hadn't even seen Troy yet and it was killing her that she couldn't check to see how he was.

Oh God, she just hated that this was happening!

She couldn't stop shaking like crazy and she couldn't stop crying. She tried to control her panicking but that was impossible.

More than anything she wished they could get out of here. More than anything she wished that this nightmare wasn't happening to them at all.

She struggled for awhile longer to untie the ropes but found it to be hopeless. She could feel more tears falling from her eyes as she felt incredibly frustrated.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar moan coming from the other side of the van and she looked that way in alarm. Oh God, she knew that moan belonged to Troy! It was the first moan she had heard from him and she felt relieved to hear it. She listened to see if Troy made any more noises but all that followed was silence. She sighed heavily. Oh, It was just driving her crazy that she couldn't even see him and she couldn't check to see if he was okay.

She frantically tried to scream again as she badly wanted to but the gag was preventing her from screaming loudly.

She absolutely hated feeling so trapped and helpless.

Oh, she had to get them out of here somehow! She had to do something!

Suddenly she started to pray, as there wasn't much else she could do while being trapped here.

She prayed that they would make it out of this alive.

Because she was honestly not so sure if they would or not.

* * *

"Chad, I can't help but feel worried," Taylor Mckessie was frowning as they realized that Troy and Gabriella were not in the Bolton's home like they said they would be for the evening. Taylor's boyfriend Chad Danforth had called Troy earlier asking if they would be here and Troy had told them that they would be. Yet they had come over to find nobody home, which was odd. They had been here for awhile. 

Chad had a worried expression on his face as well, "It is odd that they aren't here. I wonder where they are."

Taylor gazed at him for a second, but then she started to head back towards the kitchen and Chad followed her. She froze suddenly as she noticed something lying on the ground.

"What is it Taylor?" Chad asked curiously.

Taylor then picked up the object she had found on the ground, she held it up and studied it, her eyes suddenly grew wide, "This is Gabriella's necklace."

Chad glanced briefly at it and immediately recognized it, he looked at Taylor in surprise, "That's the necklace that Troy gave her with the T on it."

"It's broken," Taylor shakily spoke all of a sudden. She gazed worriedly up at Chad, "This just doesn't feel right. Gabriella never takes this necklace off! She is always wearing it! I don't like the fact that this is broken."

"I don't either," Chad stared at the necklace, "And I don't like the fact that they aren't here when they should be. You don't suppose something has happened do you?"

Taylor swallowed, yet she looked directly at Chad as she spoke, "I can't help but wonder if something has happened." They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes; they were both starting to get really worried about Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh God, you don't think-" Chad started to say, but suddenly the door opened, causing them to both jump.

"Thank God!" Taylor exclaimed, she expected to see Troy and Gabriella at the door, only to be disappointed to realize that it was Jack and Laura Bolton at the door. She was shocked however to notice how upset Laura looked. She looked like she had been shaking and crying for quite awhile.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Chad nervously asked them.

"Where is my son?" Laura managed to say through her tears; Jack was holding onto her, "I need to make sure my son is okay!"

Chad and Taylor just stared nervously at each other, neither not really sure what to say.

"Laura just got very concerned all of a sudden that something bad happened to Troy, and she started to get really upset," Jack explained, he gazed at Chad and Taylor in concern, he looked a little shaken up as well, "Where- where is he? Where exactly is my son?"

"We," Chad trembled a little as he spoke, "We don't know. We think something has happened to him also," then he said what he had been afraid had happened, "Actually, I think Trevor has done something to him again."

* * *

I do not own High School Musical. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

All of a sudden the van came to a stop. Gabriella looked up in alarm. She was feeling scared to death for her and Troy. Where had they arrived to and what was going to happen to them now?

The door finally opened and she felt absolutely frightened.

"Well we have arrived," she could hear Trevor laughing, "It is time for the fun to finally begin."

She shifted uncomfortably; her whole body was now trembling in fear.

She could then here him moving around in the van for a few seconds, "I see that he is still unconscious," Trevor snickered, "That should make things easier for now," she could soon feel his breath on her, as he had moved much closer to her, "But we will still have to keep the beautiful one from doing anything now won't we?"

She flinched unhappily as he was suddenly touching her in a few places. A few seconds later she could feel him untying the ropes that secured her to the side of the van. He held firmly onto her and she could feel him tying her wrists together tightly. He did not take the blindfold or gag off.

Suddenly she could feel the gun be pointed at her back. She could feel tears wanting to come down.

"I am going to take care of Troy now. If you try anything at all, I will shoot him immediately, I will not even hesitate, you got that?" he threatened.

She felt petrified as he still had the gun against her back while he was taking care of Troy. It killed her that she couldn't do anything to help Troy.

He soon opened the door, and practically shoved her out, she stumbled a little as it was difficult considering she was blindfolded and tied up. He was still holding onto her. He was clutching onto an unconscious Troy as well.

She wished he could take the blindfold off her so she could see where she was.

"Now remember what I said about trying anything," he hissed at her, "If you try to do anything at all I will not hesitate to shoot him."

She nodded, she was shaking like crazy. The tears were starting to come down now.

And then he started to drag them away.

* * *

After what felt like forever he had dragged them both into a building. She was still blindfolded and couldn't see where she was. They were now in a room which he had to unlock the door in order to get in. 

He had first tied up Troy, and now he was tying her up. He was tying them up in the same room, but they were on opposite sides of the room.

"Perfect," she heard him say after he had tied her very tightly to what felt like a pole, "Just perfect."

'This is far from perfect!' Gabriella angrily thought. She let out a muffled cry.

Oh god, how she hated this man. She just hated him!

Trevor laughed, "Oh no, I don't think we need to remove the gag just yet. But I suppose I could take off the blindfolds."

Suddenly he roughly pulled the blind fold off and Gabriella could finally see. She glared angrily at Trevor, and then looked away, desperately trying to find Troy. She just had to see Troy.

Finally, she saw him. It was a relief to be able to see him. It pained her to see him tied up. He was tied to another pole on the opposite side of the room, he was facing her though. He was still blindfolded and gagged. She noticed that he had a bruise on the side of his face. He was still clearly unconscious which really concerned her. She just wished he'd wake up. She was extremely worried about him.

Trevor was in front of her again, he was now holding onto the gun. She suddenly looked up at him. She could feel herself trembling.

"I have to say," Trevor looked directly into her eyes, "You really do have beautiful eyes. You and I are going to have lots of fun," Suddenly he started to run his hand through her hair, "Oh, yes we will." She shakingly struggled to push him away from her but he then leaned in and kissed her hair in a couple of places and on the four head.

He pulled away, and showed her the gun, "Now I'm going to take off the gag for a few seconds. but if you scream I will hurt Troy over there." she nodded as tears were falling from her eyes, she couldn't stop crying or shaking.

He tore the gag off, "This is a preview of what we will be doing more of later." suddenly his lips were on hers and she felt like she couldn't breathe. He forcefully kissed her for what felt like forever before he broke away from her. She shook uncontrollably.

He smiled at her, she shuttered, "That was amazing. But as much as I loved that, we will have to save the rest for later." He then placed the gag back on her and tightened it.

She shakily watched as he started to wander towards Troy. She watched as he roughly took the blindfold off of his eyes, and she could now see Troy's closed eyes. He left the gag on him.

He then started to wander towards the door, and smiled over at Gabriella, "I'm going to let you two be alone in here for awhile. And then later, the fun will begin," he then stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. And he was suddenly gone.

* * *

Gabriella had been trying to free herself from the ropes for quite awhile but was finding it useless.

Now she stared at Troy, wishing more than anything he would wake up. He had been unconscious for what felt like forever. Was he ever going to wake up? It was really worrying her.

She was still in shock that Trevor had touched her and kissed her earlier. She couldn't stop trembling over it. She was so afraid about what the rest of his plans were. She shivered.

She shut her eyes as she felt insanely frustrated. She could feel tears streaming down like crazy.

Suddenly she could hear a muffled cry from the other side of the room.

Her eyes immediately flew open and she could see Troy's wide eyes looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my God, what do you think he has he done to them?" Taylor asked shakily. She was so worried for her friends.

"He took them," Chad went, "I know he did. He kidnapped Troy again and took Gabriella also. I can just feel it."

Jack looked angry and upset at the same time, "I've had that same bad feeling also. Oh God. This can't be happening again! Not to my son! Not to Gabriella!"

"Oh my baby!" Laura was sobbing hysterically now as she clutched onto Jack, burying her face against him, "My baby boy! I want my boy back Jack! He can't go through this again! We can't go through this again! God, what are we going to do? I want my boy back!!"

Jack looked rather upset, but tried to comfort Laura, "Hey, we will find him! And we will find Gabriella also! I swear that we will! We will find our boy. We will find both of them!" They then just stood there for a few moments and Jack let Laura cry into his shoulder.

A few seconds later Jack pulled away from Laura and paced back and fourth nervously, "I swear to God, if I ever see Trevor I am just going to kill him for what he's done to our son."

"Get in line," Chad spoke rather angrily, "I want to kill him also!"

Everyone suddenly grew very quiet and stared at each other for what felt like a long time, no one knew what to say. They were all just really concerned about Troy and Gabriella. No one could believe this was happening.

"What are we going to do?" Taylor whispered; a tear was falling from her eye. She looked at everyone.

"I- I don't know," Jack's voice trembled as he spoke, tears were starting to fall from his eyes, "But I do know we will find them. We will. We have to find them," he swallowed hard; "We just have to."

They just all had to believe that.

* * *

Troy's eyes were extremely wide as his eyes fell on her.

He couldn't believe this was happening again and absolutely hated that it was. He couldn't believe Trevor had returned and kidnapped him again. He couldn't believe he was tied up like this again.

But what he absolutely hated most of all was that he had taken Gabriella also.

Damn it!

No one harmed his Gabriella. No one! And especially not Trevor. He couldn't stand the thought that Trevor had taken her as well. He couldn't stand seeing her tied up to the pole like that and knowing that Trevor had done that to her.

He wanted to kill Trevor so badly right now for even touching his Gabriella!

He frantically looked Gabriella over, he eyed her up and down a few times, making sure she was okay. His eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a very long time. Her eyes were flooded with concern as they looked into his. He gazed at her with the same amount of concern.

God, he wished that they didn't have gags on so they could talk to each other. It killed him not being able to ask her what had happened and if she was okay. He also wished more than anything that he could bust from the ropes that held him to the pole, so he could get her out of here and that they could get to safety together. He just had to get both of them the hell out of here! He tried to break out of the ropes for what felt like quite awhile before he gave up, they were extremely tight. He just hated that he felt so hopeless at the moment.

They just had to get out of there! He was shaking as he desperately started to look around more at there surroundings. He quickly could tell they were trapped in a large windowless room. There was only one dim-lit light that hung from the ceiling. There were no stairs this time. His eyes fell on the door, which he knew was locked. His heart sank as he realized he couldn't come up with a way to get them out of this. His body started to tremble with fear.

He was just scared to death about what Trevor could do to Gabriella. What if he had already done something? He had been knocked out the entire time up until now. He had no idea what had happened between the time Trevor kidnapped them till now. He was so terribly afraid for both of them. What was Trevor planning this time? He shuttered as a ton of bad thoughts entered his mind. He hated so many of the thoughts and just started to pray like crazy that they wouldn't happen to them.

He then looked back over at Gabriella and watched as she struggled against the ropes. He noticed a few tears coming down. He felt very close to crying but wasn't yet. He hated watching Gabriella struggle like that and wished there was something he could do to help her. He started struggling against his ropes but after awhile found it once again useless.

Gabriella was watching him also. They both stared at each other for what felt like an extremely long time.

Suddenly however, the door swung open, and they both fearfully looked up in alarm. They both glared angrily at Trevor as he walked into the room.

"Would you look at that," Trevor smiled wickedly at them as he looked from Troy to Gabriella, then his eyes landed back on Troy, "He is finally awake! And now that your awake, we can finally have some fun!"

He grinned at Troy, who was coldly glaring at him. "And as you can see, I brought Gabriella along to join in on the fun this time. Oh I am going to have a lot of fun with her," he laughed evilly, "A lot of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy continued to glare angrily at Trevor as he wandered closer to him. He was suddenly only a few inches away from Troy when he pulled out a gun. Trevor looked Troy up and down as he held onto the gun.

"I am going to let you speak a little and remove the gag," he told Troy, he nodded towards his gun, Troy eyed it, "Just remember that I have a gun and don't try anything."

A few seconds later Trevor took Troy's gag off, Troy took a deep breath as soon as he did.

Trevor gazed at Troy, he continued to hold onto the gun, "Well?"

Troy stared at the gun for a moment, but started speaking, "Let Gabriella go, damn it! You can do whatever you want with me, just let Gabriella go! Please just let her Go!" he pleaded desperately.

Trevor looked at Troy and laughed, "I'm afraid that I can't do let Gabriella go. I have other plans in mind," he suddenly looked over at Gabriella, then looked back at Troy, "I can't wait to begin my plans with her. But unfortanetly, they have to wait. I suddenly have other stuff I need to do. We will just have to let the fun begin later," he laughed, "And I need to put the gag back on now, i'm afraid we can't talk anymore." Troy felt angry as Trevor pointed the gun towards him while he tied the gag back on, tightly.

Trevor stood up and smiled cruely at them, they both looked up at him, "Now when I get back next time, the fun will really begin!" he laughed again as he wandered towards the door, opened it, and locked it behind him.

Troy suddenly started to struggle like crazy to break the ropes. They just had to get out of here before Trevor did anything!

* * *

"Oh please let her break loose!" Troy prayed. 

Troy watched Gabriella with hopeful wide eyes as she was making progress on breaking from the ropes that secured her to the pole. They had both been struggling to get out of the ropes for quite awhile now. Troy was having no luck but Gabriella was finally having a little luck. He kept desperately praying for her to be able to break free from the ropes.

Finally, she was able to untie the ropes that were around her wrists. Troy felt relief rush through him as he watched her eagerly push away the ropes. She looked back at him and smiled as she started to untie the rest of the ropes. Within a few moments she had untied everything and was finally free from the ropes. He felt so happy to see that she had broken loose!

"Oh, thank God!" Gabriella exclaimed the second she took off her gag.

She suddenly jumped up. She winced a little, but she immediately started walking towards him, she kept her eyes on Troy. She was soon next to him, and Troy anxiously waited for her to untie him. She quickly started to untie his wrists and then did the ropes around his feet. He then helped her untie the rest of the ropes that were around him. She threw the ropes onto the floor and he jumped up immediately, feeling very relieved to be untied. He moaned suddenly as he felt very achy. He painfully winced.

"Thank goodness, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. Suddenly her arms were around Troy, and they hugged each other tightly for a few seconds, both feeling relieved that they were no longer tied up. He could see tears falling from Gabriella's eyes, and he could feel tears starting to fall from his own eyes.

"Gabriella," Troy breathed as he held her tightly, "I am so glad you were able to break away from those ropes! You're- You're amazing, you know that?" He gently kissed her and then brushed a tear away. He pulled away and looked at her deeply with concern, "Are you okay, Gabriella?"

Gabriella nodded, she shook a little though, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded assuringly at her, and then immediately looked towards the locked door. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door, wanting badly to get them both to safety, "Come on, we need to get the hell out of here somehow!"

Then they desperately tried to find a way out together.

* * *

Somehow they had managed to unlock the door and get out of the room that they were trapped in together. 

They were both being extremely quiet; terrified that Trevor might overhear and catch them. There hearts were both pounding like crazy. They both stepped out of the room that he held them in and nervously looked around. They were both relieved when they quickly realized Trevor wasn't anywhere in sight. Troy took a deep breath.

They both looked worriedly at each other, both of them were feeling scared to death. He clutched her hand very tightly, wanting to protect her with everything he had. He did not at all want to let go of her. He wanted Gabriella away from here so badly and didn't want Trevor to touch or harm her ever again. He was so scared that Trevor would catch them and prayed that he wouldn't.

They desperately both just had to get out of here!

Troy started to look wildly around the room, searching for a way out of the building that they were in. He immediately could tell that they were in some sort of warehouse. He frantically started to look around for the door that would lead them to the outside.

Finally, they spotted the door and they both looked at each other. He closed his eyes, then opened them, and nervously looked around the room. He glanced over at Gabriella and her eyes met his. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

He took another deep breath before they both suddenly started to work there way towards the door that would get them out of here. He never once let go of Gabriella's hand. They were both still incredibly quiet; as they were both afraid they'd get caught.

God, they were so close! They had to escape. They just had to!

He didn't even want to think about what could happen if they got caught and didn't escape. He shuttered at the thought.

Troy's heart was hammering against his chest as they neared much closer towards the door. He was so very hopeful that they would escape from here. He couldn't believe they were so close to getting out of here!

They were only a few feet from the door to freedom now.

Suddenly however they both jumped up in fright as they could hear a gunshot coming from behind. Troy felt his heart sink as all of his hopes of his escape were now destroyed.

They both turned around and looked up in fright to see Trevor behind them, holding a gun at them. Troy was shaking, but he gripped onto Gabriella's hand tighter and immediately stepped in front of her protectively. He was not about to let Trevor hurt Gabriella. He could feel Gabriella trembling like crazy. They both looked terrifyingly up at Trevor, who was still pointing the gun towards them.

"Well this was definitely a nice try at escaping," Trevor laughed, as he firmly continued to hold onto the gun, "But I can assure you that no one is escaping tonight," Troy stared fearfully at Trevor as he suddenly moved the gun so it was directly pointed at Troy now, "I will be making sure no one gets out of here."

Troy's eyes grew wide with terror, he felt way too frightened to move as Trevor kept the gun pointed at him and suddenly another gunshot was heard.

Bang!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

At the very last moment Troy had managed to jump away and he had fallen into Gabriella's arms.

"No! Troy, No! No!" He could hear Gabriella hysterically crying as he landed in her arms.

A few seconds later he blinked.

He was slowly realizing that he had not been hit by the bullet.

He was slowly realizing that he was still breathing. He was slowly realizing that he was still alive.

He slowly opened his eyes and shakily turned around to look up at Gabriella. Extreme worry was written all over her face and tears were still rolling like crazy down her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a huge, shaky sigh of relief as she realized he was looking at her.

"Your alive Troy!" She gasped, tears still rolling down, "Thank God! I seriously thought for a second that you were- I thought that- I mean-"

"I- I'm okay, Gabriella," Troy softly whispered, his whole body was trembling as he gazed into her eyes, "I'm not- I'm still here. I'm still here with you."

"Oh enough already!" Trevor growled, interupting them. He was still firmly holding onto the gun, and he was pointing it directly at them still. Troy and Gabriella both wearily looked up at Trevor, both of them still feeling very shaken.

"So Troy lives," Trevor gazed at both of them, "This time anyway. I could still kill him though," Trevor cruelly told them, "I could kill him right now. But I think I will wait to do that. I think I decided it'd be more fun to kill him later. It's way to early to kill him now."

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Troy. Troy cried out as he roughly yanked him up and tore him away from Gabriella. Troy cringed painfully as he felt the gun being pressed against his back. Troy eyed Gabriella with fear in his eyes, who was looking back at him fearfully.

Trevor laughed, he then pulled Gabriella closer towards him and clutched tightly onto her. Gabriella let out a terrified cry as he did so. He still had the gun pointed towards Troy as he held onto Gabriella.

"Now we will head back to the room," he told them, "And if anyone tries anything I will go ahead and kill Troy now and not wait till later, got that?" They both nodded painfully as he roughly forced them back to the room.

* * *

After Trevor had forcefully dragged both Troy and Gabriella back to the room, he locked the door behind him. He had dragged them further into the room and he then had shoved Troy back against the pole he tied him to earlier. Troy cried out in pain as he hit the pole. Trevor continued to point the gun at him, so he didn't attempt to move or try and get up. 

Trevor picked some rope up off the floor and suddenly pointed the gun towards Gabriella, causing Troy's eyes to grow wide with worry.

"What- what do you want with me?" Gabriella stammered, as she stared at Trevor, she eyed the gun fearfully.

Trevor gazed evilly back at her, he nodded towards Troy, "I want you to tie him up," he ordered her.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "I- I can't do that to him, I just can't-"

"Are you crazy?" Troy suddenly spoke up, "You really think she'd-" he froze however as Trevor gave him a very threatening look. He immediatly became quiet. He swallowed hard, "It's okay, Gabriella. Just do what he says."

He forced Gabriella to her knees, she was behind Troy suddenly. She could feel tears starting to come down as Trevor threw her the rope, "Now tie him up, and do it tightly." he demanded.

"I am so, so, so, sorry," Gabriella shakily whispered to Troy, as she was behind him with the rope.

"Gabs, it's okay," Troy shakily told her. He glared angrily at Trevor.

"Oh just shut up and tie him," Trevor hissed, as he continued to aim the gun towards them.

Gabriella shook as she started to tie up Troy. She tried not to make the ropes not so tight. She was trembling really badly and sobbing as she was tying his wrists together behind the pole.

Trevor was noticing however that she wasn't tying him up tight enough, and he grew rather angry, "Oh that's pathetic!" he shoved Gabriella to the side, and suddenly took her place, "Let me just do it." Troy winced as Trevor made the ropes a lot tighter. He was soon once again tied very securely to the pole, and Trevor stood in front of him, laughing.

"That should do it," Trevor laughed again, he had a smirk on his face as he gazed at Troy. A few seconds later he had picked the gag up off the floor, and was leaning over Troy. Troy flinched unhappily as Trevor placed the gag back on and tied it extremely tight.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of Gabriella, causing Troy to fearfully look up at them in alarm. He watched as Trevor dragged Gabriella over to her pole and picked up the rope that was on the floor. Troy was surprised however by what he did next. He didn't tie her to the pole, he instead tied Gabriella's wrists behind her. She struggled a little but stopped as he placed the gun against her. Troy could feel anger boil inside of him as he watched Trevor with Gabriella.

Troy eyes grew very wider as he watched Trevor pull Gabriella closer to the door. Gabriella cried out painfully as he pulled her by the hair a little. She looked back at Troy, her eyes were wide with terror, as Trevor continued to drag her.

"I've decided that the two of you need to be seperated," Trevor laughed evilly, as he looked back at Troy, who was looking at Trevor with absolute fear in his eyes, "I'm afraid that you will not be seeing her for quite awhile," he laughed again, as he opened the door, still firmly holding onto Gabriella.

Gabriella gave Troy one last terrified look, before Trevor yanked her out of the room, and shut the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! I am loving them. Sorry if this chapter seems shorter.

Chapter 6

Troy had tears rolling down his face, he let out a deep heavy sigh as he leaned against the pole that was behind him, he was feeling so damn frustrated. He absolutely hated being trapped here.

Ever since Trevor had left with Gabriella, he had been desperately struggling to break from the ropes that held him to the pole, but he was not having any success at all and it was just driving him mad.

He wanted so badly to break out of here, he wanted to kill Trevor, save Gabriella and get as far away from this place as possible.

Tears started to fall down even harder as he thought of his Gabriella.

Oh God, Gabriella!

He couldn't stand that Trevor had separated the two of them and had taken her away from him. He couldn't stand knowing that he was all alone with her and Troy couldn't protect her. He couldn't stand not knowing what the hell he was doing to her. He just prayed like crazy that he was not hurting her too badly.

Suddenly, he looked up fearfully in alarm as he could here an extremely loud scream.

That scream was coming from his Gabriella.

Troy immediately started to frantically struggle again the second he heard the scream. God damn it, he had to break out of here and get to his Gabriella!

God, what the hell was that scream about and what was Trevor doing to his Gabriella?

* * *

Oh God, this was not happening to her. 

She knew she was about to get raped here in this room, and she was just absolutely terrified that this was happening to her.

Gabriella was scared to death as a half way undressed Trevor gazed at her while she was sitting in a chair. She was only in her bra and underwear and her wrists were tied behind her back.

More than anything she wanted to be away from here. More than anything she didn't want this terrifying situation to be happening to her. More than anything she wished she could be with Troy and not trapped here with Trevor, who was about to rape her.

"If you scream during this, I will hurt Troy very badly," Trevor suddenly threatened her.

Gabriella could feel tears pouring out of her eyes like crazy as she looked fearfully up at Trevor. She was shivering and shaking uncontrollably. She was beyond freaked.

God, she just wanted to get out of here before he did anything to her! She was soon looking desperately around the room for a second and started praying that she could find a way to prevent this from happening. She frantically eyed the locked door, wishing she could escape so badly from here.

She desperately wished she could escape, rescue Troy, and the two of them could run far away from here together.

Troy. Oh, how she wanted to be with him right now. She just hated that they had been separated and that this was now happening to her.

She closed her eyes, then opened them and saw Trevor moving closer to her.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. She just really did not want to get raped. This couldn't be happening to her. It just couldn't be.

He smiled evilly at her, "And now, it is time for the fun to begin."

Suddenly, he was just inches from her. She shook with fear. He smiled as he looked at her, and started running his hands through her hair. She struggled desperately to push him off of her. She was crying hysterically. She let out a few painful cries.

"Beautiful," She then could feel his breath on her and he suddenly leaned into forcefully kiss her on the mouth, "You really are beautiful."

She was crying even more hysterically and trying even harder to shove him off of her. It was difficult to do since her hands were still tied behind her.

Suddenly he was looking directly into her eyes, and gave her a threatening look. She looked into his eyes with pure fear. He spoke very coldly to her, "You know if you don't let me do this I will go in the other room and kill Troy, right?"

She nodded very shakily, tears were streaming down her face wildly. She knew that she might as well stop fighting as she definitely didn't want Troy to be killed. She'd rather go through this pain then have anything bad happen to Troy.

Suddenly, he pushed her to the ground, she cried out painfully as she hit the cold, hard floor. He was suddenly roughly on top of her, she shuttered as she hated the feel of his skin against hers. She absolutely hated that this man was on top of her and about to rape her. She absolutely hated that there was nothing she could do to fight it.

He started to kiss her all over suddenly. She was in hysterics. Oh God. This was just so, so painful. It hurt so much as his body pressed hers to the hard floor.

A few seconds later, he was starting to remove her bra and underwear. Trevor started to take off the rest of his clothes. He threw them to the side.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain was just overwhelming her.

She let out an extremely painful cry as Trevor suddenly forced himself into her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chad couldn't believe that this was all happening as he wandered into East High a couple of days later. He felt very close to tears. He couldn't believe that his best friend was once again missing and so was Gabriella.

He really hadn't wanted to go to school today, but he was pretty much forced into coming. He had a couple of tests that he couldn't really miss, but doubted he would do well on them considering he was so worried about Troy and Gabriella still not being found. It was so hard to concentrate on anything else these past couple of days.

He slowly made his way to his locker. Once he got there, he sighed heavily as he slammed his head against it in complete frustration. God, he just hated this!

"Hey," he heard a soft whisper coming from behind him.

He spun around, knowing it was Taylor behind him, "Hey," he whispered. He noticed immediately that she had tears in her eyes, and without saying anything, he immediately reached over to hug her. He held her for a very long time and just let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm just so insanely worried about both of them," Taylor breathed, as she looked up at Chad. He reached over to wipe a tear away from her eye, "I can't believe Troy is missing again, and Gabriella is to. This is just so terrible not knowing what happened to them."

"Trevor took them," Chad went, feeling angry as he spoke, "I'm absolutely positive that is what happened here!"

Taylor just nodded, "But we still don't know what that bastard has done to them. He could have done anything by now! It's been two days since he took them. For all we know, they could be..." her voice trailed off, she was unable to finish the sentence.

"No," Chad shook his head firmly, he refused to believe that, "I know that Trevor hasn't killed them yet. He might eventually, but I definitely don't think he's killed them yet. There's no way. He still has them," he felt a little choked up, "I just wish we knew where he took them to, damn it!"

"I- I don't believe they are dead either," Taylor quietly spoke, "It's just so hard not knowing though."

They both stared at each other, both feeling incredibly sad all of a sudden. More than anything they just wished they could figure out what happened to both of their friends.

"Hey guys," Chad suddenly looked up to see Jason next to them, who looked rather sad as well.

"Hey Jason," Chad and Taylor both greeted him at the same time.

A few seconds later the rest of the gang wandered up to them. Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Kelsi were all standing next to them. Everyone just gazed sadly at each other. They were all so stunned that their two friends were still missing.

"I can't believe that they've been missing for two days now," Ryan said, as he looked at all of his friends, "I just hope they are okay and that we find them soon."

"I can't believe there haven't been anymore leads and the police haven't found anything yet," Sharpay frowned, she bit her lip, "This is just horrible. I- I can't imagine what Troy and Gabriella must be going through. Poor Troy and Gabriella."

"I just want to know what Trevor has done to them," Jason sighed heavily, "I hope he hasn't harmed them to much but knowing it's been a couple of days..."

Chad turned to kick the locker near him, feeling rather upset. He then looked at everyone, "We have to find them soon. We just have to! I can't stand not knowing what Trevor has done to them much longer. We just have to find Troy and Gabriella and save them, somehow!"

"But how?" Kelsi sadly spoke; tears were rolling down from her eyes. Jason put his arms around her and tried to comfort her, "We don't even know where they are."

Chad could feel tears wanting to come down as well, "I don't know. But we just have to, somehow."

* * *

It had felt like it had been forever since he had last seen Trevor. It felt like it had been forever since he last saw his Gabriella. It felt like forever since Trevor had taken Gabriella away from him.

He hadn't seen Trevor since he had dragged Gabriella out of the room. He cursed silently, as he just wanted to kill Trevor for all of this. It was just torture not knowing what he was doing to Gabriella. So many bad thoughts were rolling through his mind. He knew he most likely had done something since it felt like so long ago since he dragged her away and it was absolutely killing him.

He just so badly wished that this weren't happening. He wished that this were a nightmare that they could wake up from. He hated so much that it was real and this was happening to them. He just wished that they could both be at home right now, where they'd both be safe.

Home. He had been so insanely worried about both of them that he hadn't even really wondered what was going on at home. He knew that his parents had to be worrying like crazy. He then suddenly remembered that Chad and Taylor were going to be stopping by the night that Trevor kidnapped them. He wondered if they ever did. They both would have probably been frantic to realize that they weren't there when they got there. He knew they were beyond worried now and all of there other friends were to. He sighed heavily as he hated making everyone back home worry like this again. He just wished more than anything that they could be home with them and not trapped here with Trevor.

He wondered if anyone would ever find them or if they'd ever be able to escape. He prayed that they would either be found or be able to escape. He prayed that happened before it was too late. He suddenly shuttered at the awful thought of Trevor killing his Gabriella. He just could absolutely not allow that to happen.

He suddenly once again started struggling to break from his ropes out of desperation. He absolutely had to get out of here and rescue his Gabriella.

He jumped in fright however as he heard the door suddenly open. He looked up angrily as Trevor entered the room, with a mean looking smile on his face. Troy eyed him fearfully as he slowly wandered towards him. Trevor was then only a few feet from him and he was gazing at him.

"Well Troy," Trevor looked at him and laughed. Troy wearily gazed at him as he moved a little closer to him, "I had an amazing time with Gabriella earlier. Yeah, we had a lot of fun," Troy could feel a huge rush of anger boiling inside of him as Trevor continued to gaze at him, "It's no wonder you love her so much," He smiled evilly at Troy, "And now that I have had my fun with Gabriella, it is time to have some fun with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He is hurting him," Jack could hear his wife say the second he entered the room, "I can feel that he's hurting him right now really badly," He froze as he watched her, he was feeling overwhelmed with worry. She was looking at him and she was crying hysterically.

He immediately rushed over to her and embraced her. He held onto her very tightly, "Hey, hey, it is all going to be okay. Our Boy will come back to us. He is strong. He will survive this," he tried to comfort her somehow.

Laura looked up at him, tears were still rolling down wildly, "I just hate that he has him again, Jack! Where is he? Where is our baby boy? And where is Gabriella? My God, what has Trevor done to them? I want our boy back, Jack! I want both of them back!"

"We're going to find them," Jack tried to reassure her. He swallowed hard. He was not entirely sure if he believed what he was saying himself, "We will. It will all wind up okay. It just has to."

"I just wish that there was something more we could do to find them, to help them," Laura whispered shakily.

"We can pray," Jack told her suddenly. She just sobbed more and leaned against him.

He then continued to hold onto her tightly. Both of them were praying that their son and Gabriella would come back to them safely.

* * *

She wished so badly that she could scream.

But what she was really wishing for was that she could be with Troy right this moment.

Oh God, she just absolutely hated this!

She shuttered suddenly as she thought back to what Trevor had done to her earlier. She was still in shock that he had really raped her. Oh God, she had been raped. She had been raped. She shut her eyes and more tears came streaming down her face. She had been crying and shaking so much since it had happened to her.

She was at least grateful that she was not a virgin. This hadn't been her first time, thank god. Her first time had thankfully been with Troy. They had made love for the first time over the summer and it had been the most amazing night of her life. This time however had been painful beyond belief. What she had experienced earlier had been a terrible nightmare. She hated so much that Trevor had done that to her. God, she just hated Trevor so much!

Once he had finished raping her he had allowed her to put all of her clothes back on. He had then forced her to sit back on the chair and he had tied her back up again. She was now very securely tied tightly to the chair and she had been frantically struggling since then to break free. So far she had not had any success.

She had not seen Trevor since then. It had felt like quite awhile had passed since the rape had happened and she had last seen him. She was so worried that he was off doing something horrible to Troy. As painful as the rape was, she'd rather go through pain then have Troy go through any of it. He had been hurt enough and didn't deserve any more pain. She cried as she thought about all that Troy had been through because of Trevor. She just hoped that he was okay and Trevor wasn't to rough on him, yet she somehow knew he most likely was doing something awful to him and she hated not knowing what.

She then closed her eyes as she wished more than anything that she could be with Troy at this moment. God, she missed him so, so incredibly much. She hated that they had been separated like this for so long. It was terrible being separated this way. She just couldn't stand being apart from him like this.

She just hoped more than anything that they could both get out of this somehow together. They both just really needed to. They needed to get out of this together badly. And they had to get out soon.

* * *

Troy couldn't help but let out a few muffled cries as he felt a black leather belt hit him. It was very hard not to cry out. The gag was preventing him from screaming out extremely loud like he wanted to at the moment.

This had been going on non stop for what felt like forever to him. Trevor had been painfully hitting him with the belt all over his body. He had been hit several times so far in the shoulders, stomach, and arms. Now Trevor was hitting him very roughly on both legs with the belt. He cried out again as he felt the belt buckle hit his skin very hard.

Every once in awhile Trevor would hit him extremely hard in the face with his fist. Every once in awhile he would kick him hard in the stomach.

Troy could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he felt himself get hit hard on his left leg several times. He was trying not to cry as Trevor did this to him, but it was very difficult not to. He then started doing the same thing on the right leg.

This was all just so, so painful. He just wished it would all stop but he kept on continuing with hitting him.

He knew one thing, he would much rather go through any amount of pain then have Gabriella go through any of it. At least he wasn't doing this to Gabriella at the moment.

He shut his eyes as he could feel pain rushing through him. This was all just hurting like hell.

Trevor laughed as he suddenly started hitting Troy in the stomach with the belt. Troy whimpered as he hit him rather roughly.

He hit him very hard a few more times before he finally threw the belt to the side. Troy watched the belt as it fell to the floor.

He then looked up at looked up at Trevor who was now laughing at him.

"You know, Troy," Trevor smiled at him, "As fun as that was, I've decided that things are moving way to slowly here. We really need to start speeding things up a bit."

Troy was looking up at him with wide fearful eyes, wondering what Trevor meant. He was so afraid to find out.

"I have decided that I'm going to let you see Gabriella tonight," Trevor gave him a rather cruel smile, and he let out a laugh, "Yes I've decided that tonight, I am going to let you watch Gabriella die."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where in the hell has he taken them to?" Chad asked, he could feel tears falling down his cheeks. Anger and frustration was in his voice, "Damn it, where has he taken them?" He was getting so tired of not knowing what had happened to his friends. He just so badly wished that they could be found. He couldn't believe that they hadn't yet.

Everyone was currently sitting in the Bolton's living room. They had all been sitting together here for quite awhile. They had brought food over for everyone and they were waiting around for any type of news. They were all desperately wishing for news to come to them.

Only there was never any news.

Because Troy and Gabriella had still not been found.

Chad sighed heavily. He was just so tired of all of this.

He looked around at everyone that was in the room with him. He looked over at Taylor, who was sitting next to him. She was gazing very sadly at him.

"I really wish we knew where Troy and Gabriella were," Taylor whispered, as she was still gazing at Chad, "I hate that we still don't know. I really, really hate it."

"I just wish we knew if they were okay," Sharpay shakily spoke up, "I- I wish we knew if they were still alive."

Jack was currently pacing the floor. He was running his hands through his hair. He suddenly stopped and looked at the group, "My son is still alive, I can feel it," he desperately wanted to believe that; "Troy has to be alive. And so is Gabriella. They both have to be alive! They can't not be alive."

"What if Troy and Gabriella are not alive Jack?" Jason suddenly asked, he was choking up a little, "How do we know if they are or not? There's just no way of knowing for sure!"

"I just know that they are alive," Jack was gazing at the group, tears were starting to fall. Everyone was now looking up at him. He was trying to be strong but he was shaking, "They have to be alive. Both of them. We just have to keep on believing and hoping that they are. We just have to believe."

Jason just nodded as he continued to look up at Jack.

"You're right Jack," Taylor looked at Jack, then she gazed around at everyone, "We have to keep on believing that Troy and Gabriella are both still alive. We have to keep on hanging onto hope. They have got to be alive and we just have to believe that."

If Troy and Gabriella were not alive right now Taylor wasn't sure what this group would do.

* * *

Troy suddenly cursed very angrily. He was feeling extremely upset as he still could not seem to break free from the ropes that were tied around him. Fear and Desperation were flowing through him like crazy. He could feel his blood boiling inside of him as he thought about what Trevor had told him earlier that he would do to Gabriella.

Oh God, there was no way he could allow that to happen. There was just no way.

He could absolutely not let Trevor kill his Gabriella.

God damn it!

Tears were now running down his face rather uncontrollably as he kept on desperately struggling to break free. He couldn't stop shaking. He just couldn't stand being like this. He severely hated feeling so helpless, especially right now. He was tired of not being able to do anything at all to get them out of there. He was so insanely tired of being tied so tightly to the pole. He wanted so much to finally be free. He was so tired of not being able to do anything to help his Gabriella right at the moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and he then immediately started to pray. Oh God. He was desperately praying that he would be able to break away from here and get to Gabriella before Trevor did. He could not let Trevor get anywhere near her again.

More than anything, he just wished that he could be rescuing her right now. He wished that they were already away from here and they were safe. He wished that they were as far away from Trevor as they could possibly be.

It killed him so much that they weren't.

Oh God, he just had to get out of here and save her. He just had to!

* * *

Oh Thank God!

Troy had finally managed to be able to loosen the ropes that were tied around his wrists. He eagerly started to untie them. He felt so incredibly relieved as it felt so good to finally be able to bust from the ropes. A few seconds later he managed to quickly untie the ropes that were tied around his feet, and then he finally untied the ropes that were holding him so tightly to the pole. He happily threw the ropes to the floor and he quickly tore the gag off. He immediately took a deep breath after he did so.

He jumped up rather quickly; he ignored the pain that he felt rushing through his body. He had absolutely no time to waste. He was running out of time, and he had no idea when exactly Trevor was planning on going through with his plans. He just had to keep them from happening somehow. His body shook as he was so worried that he wouldn't be able to do anything and things would fail badly. He shuttered at the thought. He just could not let things fail this time. This could possibly be their last chance.

God, he just had to save Gabriella's life.

His heart was pounding wildly as he quickly bolted towards the door.

He just hoped that nothing would stop him.

For he desperately had to save his Gabriella and get both of them the hell out of here before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy felt incredibly relieved as he finally was able to get out of the room that he had been held in. He looked wearily around the warehouse he and Gabriella were both trapped in and quickly realized that Trevor was nowhere nearby him. He was still incredibly frightened however that he might sneak up and catch him. He just prayed to God that that would not happen this time.

He just desperately had to find his Gabriella more than anything.

Suddenly his eyes fell on another locked door and somehow he knew his Gabriella had to be on the other side of it. He very nervously looked around him. He took a deep breath and then he suddenly ran very quickly towards the door. He was just so desperate and so anxious to find her!

Oh God, she just had to be on the other side of the door! He just had to get to her!

His heart was hammering against his chest as he reached for the doorknob and he held onto it. His hands were shaking a lot as he desperately struggled to open the locked door. Tears were starting to fall down as he couldn't seem to get it open. He closed his eyes and started to pray for it to open for him.

Finally, to his relief, the door swung open.

He frantically started to look inside the room, he was hoping like crazy to find her in there.

And then his eyes finally fell into Gabriella's eyes.

* * *

Her eyes went very wide as they finally met his. She looked at him in absolute shock, she acted like she could not believe that he was there.

Troy was feeling beyond relieved to have found her. He worriedly gazed at her. He immediately started to look at her up and down a few times. He really hated seeing her tied to a chair and he hated seeing her still gagged. But at least she was alive.

He suddenly raced over to her. Oh God, he desperately wanted to keep her alive. He had to get her out of here before Trevor returned and found them both here. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he struggled to untie her. A few seconds later, he finally got everything untied and he anxiously took the gag off of her.

She then leaped up off of the chair and she quickly embraced him, "Troy!" She cried, "Oh my God, Troy! Thank God you are here! I can't believe it!" He quickly leaned into kiss her. God, it just felt so good to be able to kiss her!

They quickly pulled apart however, as Troy knew they had no time to waste, "Are you okay?" he asked the second they broke from the kiss, he kept looking very worriedly at her.

She slowly nodded, "I am better now that you are finally here. God I missed you so much! Are you okay?" She looked at him deeply concerned, "I have been so worried! How- How did you get out?"

"I'll be okay," Troy told her as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I managed to finally bust free from the ropes. Then I just had to desperately find you. Oh God, Gabriella, I missed you!" He suddenly had to know what Trevor did to her, he continued to look into her eyes with concern, "God, what did he do to you Gabriella? I've been so insanely worried about you."

She looked away for a second, but suddenly looked back up at him. Her voice was trembling as she started to tell him what Trevor did to her, "Oh Troy, it was awful! Trevor- he raped me. He did right after he took me away from you. He brought me in here and he-" she couldn't seem to finish the rest of the sentence.

His eyes grew wide as she told him that Trevor had raped her. It was one of the fears he had had and hated hearing that Trevor actually had done that to her. Anger was rising inside of him. God, he just hated Trevor! He hated him even more now. No one hurt his Gabriella like that.

He immediately wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "Oh God, Gabriella! I am so, so sorry I wasn't here to protect you or stop him. I am so sorry!" He just held her very tight for a few seconds and she leaned against him. He suddenly pulled away though.

"We have to get out of here Gabriella, we just have to! I can't let him hurt you again! I won't let him!" he took her hand, "Come on, we have to go now!"

She nodded and tightly squeezed his hand, "Let's get out of here. We have to make it out of here together," she looked up at him.

Together the two of them then made it out of the room that they were in. They both grew extremely quiet as they stepped out outside of the room. To their luck, Trevor was still nowhere to be found. They were still both incredibly nervous.

Troy was still holding tightly onto Gabriella's hand, he did not want to let go of it at all. Gabriella also refused to let go of his hand. Neither of them wanted to let go of each others hand till they were safe and away from here.

They had taken just a few more steps when Troy suddenly thought he heard footsteps that did not belong to them. He froze in absolute terror, still holding very tightly onto Gabriella's hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and then he suddenly opened them.

He then looked up to see Trevor standing in front of them.

And he had the gun aimed directly at them.

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Jack exclaimed happily as he hung up the phone. He suddenly spun around to look at the group; he had a ton of eyes looking questionably back at him. Jack was looking a little more hopeful at the moment.

Everyone was all looking at him very curiously, they all knew he had some new news on Troy and Gabriella and they were dying to know what it was. They had been waiting so, so long for news. And from the way Jack was acting, they could all sense that it was some sort of good news.

"Jack, just please tell us what it is!" Chad begged him; he was rather desperate to know what it was that Jack knew.

"Yeah, come on, what did they tell you?" Jason asked him curiously.

Laura had run up to Jack earlier and was right next to her husband, she was very anxious to know about her son and Gabriella as well. She was gazing up at him desperately searching for an answer.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked at the entire group, he took a deep breath before he spoke to them, "The police might possibly finally have a lead! They think that they know where Troy and Gabriella are!"


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter!

Chapter 11

The police had possibly figured out where Troy and Gabriella were located, but they were not positive if they were they were there or not. Jack and Laura had gone with them earlier hoping to find Troy and Gabriella where they thought they were and they had also gone to pick up Gabriella's mother.

They had told the rest of the group however to stay where they were. They were told that they would call them if anything were to happen. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi all remained at the Bolton's house. They were all gazing at the phone wishing more than anything that it would ring and it would be news telling them Troy and Gabriella had finally been found. Yet it never rang and it had felt like forever since Jack and Laura had left with the police. It was beginning to drive Chad crazy.

"They will find them tonight won't they?" he had been pacing back and fourth, but suddenly looked up at everyone. They were all gazing back at him, "They just have to!"

"God, I hope so," Kelsi whispered. She shook a little, "I don't know how much longer I can take of this!" She was sitting on the couch along with Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke.

Jason was sitting very closely next to Kelsi and he was letting her rest her head against his shoulder. He lightly brushed her hair with his hand and kissed her hair. He then gazed at the phone, "I just wish that the phone would finally ring," he let out a heavy sigh, "I wish that we could finally get some news on them."

"Why hasn't it rung yet?" Chad could not help but feel very worried as he looked at the phone; he started pacing around the room some more. It just felt like they had been waiting around for way to long. Taylor suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting and she went over to her boyfriend. Chad looked up at her and he stopped pacing. She immediately embraced Chad and they both held onto each other for a moment.

"It will ring," Taylor whispered to him, "The police will call and tell us that they've found Troy and Gabriella."

Chad stared at the phone, as he held onto Taylor, "I just hope they get there before anything bad happens," he swallowed hard. Why couldn't he shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight?

"Everything is going to be okay," Taylor gazed at the phone, she then held tightly onto Chad, " Troy and Gabriella are going to be okay."

Everyone in the room suddenly grew very quiet.

And they all just continued to stare at the phone, badly wishing and praying that it would finally ring.

* * *

Troy suddenly opened his eyes and he looked up in terror to see Trevor standing in front of them. He gazed in horror at the gun that Trevor had aimed directly towards them. 

Troy immediately squeezed Gabriella's hand really tightly and he backed up a little. He looked back at Gabriella who looked rather terrified. She looked back at him with worry in her eyes. He desperately didn't want to let go of her hand and he prayed that he wouldn't. He then gazed fearfully back at Trevor.

He was shaking as he gazed at him. Oh God, he couldn't believe this was happening to them again. He couldn't believe they were once again so close to getting out of here only to be caught again by Trevor. Troy frantically looked around, wishing that there was someway out of this situation, but to his disappointment he couldn't think of anything. They were trapped and he absolutely hated that they were.

Trevor still had the gun aimed towards them, and he let out a very cruel laugh, "Another nice try at an escape attempt. Once again though, I luckily managed to catch you two." he gazed over at Gabriella then he gazed over at Troy, he suddenly smiled at him, "Remember those plans that I had scheduled for tonight, Troy?"

Troy suddenly looked at him in terror. He immediately stepped in front of Gabriella, he had to protect her with everything he had, "No way in hell am I letting you!" he glared at Trevor. He was not about to let Trevor kill his Gabriella. Not if he could help it!

Trevor just smiled again as he continued to gaze at Troy, "I actually think that I changed my mind. I suddenly have something else in mind that I would rather do," he suddenly pointed the gun directly towards Troy.

Troy was frozen in terror as he looked at the gun.

"Say Good bye Troy!" Trevor suddenly laughed evilly.

Troy's eyes went extremely wide with fear as Trevor pulled the trigger.

He suddenly let out a very loud scream as he could feel himself get shot in the leg.

He suddenly started to fall to the floor, he could suddenly feel Gabriella catching him. A terrible pain was overwhelming him. He had never felt this kind of pain before.

"NOOOO TROY!!!" he could hear Gabriella screaming his name from behind him. His eyes met her tearfully worried brown eyes one last time before they started to close. He fought to stay awake but just felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

The last thing he swore that he could hear before his world faded to black were the sound of sirens coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tears were falling down Gabriella's eyes as she gazed down at Troy. She was still in so much shock that Trevor had actually shot him. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"No Troy, No! You have to stay awake! Come on Troy! Come on!" She was in hysterics as she looked down at him. He had completely slipped into unconsciousness, and she was scared to death of possibly loosing him, "Oh God, no! TROY!"

At least she could tell he was still breathing at the moment. She let out a deep shaky breath. She was shaking uncontrollably.

Her eyes went wide suddenly as she heard a sound coming from a distant, tears were still falling down her face, "Troy! Oh my God, do you hear that? I hear Sirens coming, Troy! They are coming to help you, to help us! Oh my God Troy, we are going to get out of here! Oh God, you have to be okay so we can get out of here together!"

She gasped suddenly as she felt Trevor grab onto her, "No!" She cried out fearfully, "No, please no!" She felt terrified as he roughly yanked her up, she screamed as he pulled her very close to him. He pressed the gun against her just as a few policemen came barging in.

"Let her go! Let them both go now!" one of the policemen was shouting demands at Trevor.

"Take one more step closer to us and I will shoot her! I already shot him!" Trevor threatened, as he nodded towards an unconscious Troy.

Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling so afraid that neither of them would make it out of this.

She just prayed to God that they both would.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of as he slowly regained consciousness was pain. A horrible, horrible pain was rushing through his body and he suddenly remembered that he had been shot. He couldn't believe that Trevor had actually shot him. He let out a very painful moan as it was all just hurting like hell. 

He then could hear Gabriella screaming and his eyes suddenly shot open in alarm. It was difficult to keep them open as they kept wanting to go back into unconsciousness, but he had to fight to stay awake and help Gabriella.

He wearily looked around the room and was surprised to noticed that the cops were now in the room.

It was then that his eyes suddenly fell on Gabriella.

Oh God, oh God, oh God! His heart nearly stopped as he noticed that Trevor had the gun pressed against her. Oh god, he had to save her somehow!

The thought of Trevor killing Gabriella hurt him more then the pain he was feeling at that very moment.

His eyes met Gabriella's at that moment and her eyes widened. She had a fearful look in her eyes yet he could see a little bit of relief in them as soon she noticed he was awake. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Trevor still hadn't noticed that he was awake yet and was only a few feet away from him. He closed his eyes and suddenly thought to kick Trevor. He quickly did just that. Trevor yelped in surprise. This caused him to trip a little and accidentally let go of Gabriella. Gabriella jumped out of the way, hitting Trevor as she did so. Trevor suddenly stumbled and he fell to the floor, hard. The gun went flying across the room. They both watched in shock as Trevor suddenly hit his head on the floor and quickly became unconscious.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. They both gazed at each other the second Trevor hit the floor.

Gabriella raced towards Troy, desperate to get next to him, "Oh my God, you are awake! Oh my God Troy! Thank God!"

"Gabriella!" Troy cried out, "Oh my God, Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he frantically scanned her over to make sure she was okay. He felt so happy to know that he had gotten her away from Trevor.

Gabriella nodded assuringly at him, "I am okay. I'm just so worried about you, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts really badly," Troy admitted. He shook a little. He suddenly let out a painful cry. Gabriella looked very worriedly at him.

"Am I correct that you two are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" one of the cops suddenly asked them. They both looked at him and nodded; "I am officer Johnson." he told them suddenly.

"It looks like one of you really needs some medical attention," Officer Johnson eyed Troy worriedly, "We'll make sure that you get it as soon as possible."

Gabriella looked at Officer Johnson, worry was in her eyes. She desperately cried out to him, "You have to get him help! I am okay but he really needs help and fast!"

Officer Johnson nodded at her and he then suddenly started shouting commands outside.

They noticed a couple other cops were over by Trevor now, and one of them was placing handcuffs on him, "He shot you?" he looked at Troy, and Troy nodded, "We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you ever again." she nodded at him assuringly.

Troy was in shock as he watched Trevor get arrested; he couldn't believe he had finally been caught.

He couldn't believe that they had been found. He couldn't believe that he and Gabriella were finally free. He was so happy to know that Gabriella was finally safe.

Gabriella was looking at him happily, "We're free, Troy! You and I are getting out of here!"

Troy smiled up at her, "Thank God! Finally!" She leaned in and the two shared a loving, passionate kiss. As they kissed, Troy forgot all about the pain that he was in at the moment. They were both so happy to be finally be free.

"I love you Gabriella," he breathed, he looked deeply at her, "Oh my God, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella breathed. She smiled at him, but then she suddenly looked at him with worry.

Suddenly he felt himself wanting to fall back into unconsciousness again. He desperately struggled to fight it but he suddenly slipped back into unconsciousness.

His world, once again, went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tears were rolling freely down her face as she held onto Troy's hand. The paramedics were starting to wheel Troy outside and towards the ambulance. It felt so good to feel fresh air. She had not left his side and refused to let go of his hand as they wheeled him out. She was just so extremely worried about him at that second.

She looked down at his still unconscious body and prayed desperately that he would be okay. She closed her eyes shut for a minute, but suddenly gasped as she felt a tight squeeze. She slowly looked up and a wave of relief flooded through her as she realized that Troy had finally woken up again.

"Oh my God, Troy!!!" She cried, feeling so happy that he was awake and looking at her.

"Gabriella," Troy breathed as he continued to gaze at her. He winced a little in pain, she eyed him worriedly, "Oh, I am so sorry that I did that again. It was so hard to stay awake."

"It's okay, baby," she smiled down at him, she still hadn't let go of his hand, tears were streaming down still, "I'm just so happy your still alive and looking at me. Thank god! We're finally out of here Troy! Oh God, we both have to be okay!"

He just smiled back at her and squeezed her hand again, "I'm so relieved and thankful that we are both finally out of there. I hope we'll both be okay. God, I hope so."

Worry was in her eyes as she gazed at him, "I really hope so to."

They both just had to be okay.

* * *

The phone suddenly rang, causing everyone in the Bolton living room to look up in alarm. They all gazed at each other for a second before Chad suddenly grabbed it, "I have to get this!" He cried to everyone. He immediately jumped up, "Hello?" he asked very nervously. He paced the floor as he waited.

"Chad!" he could hear Jack on the other end of the line, "It's Jack!"

"Jack!" he cried, feeling extremely anxious to know what was going on, "Oh my God, what is happening now? We're all going crazy back here worrying!"

Jack took a deep breath before speaking, "They found them, Chad! Oh God, They just found Troy and Gabriella."

"Oh my God, oh my God!!!" Chad gasped. He felt a rush of relief go through him, he could feel a single tear falling down his cheek at that moment, "Oh my God, For real? Are they okay? Jack, please tell if me they are!" he begged him, desperate to know if his friends were both okay. He was just so thankful and happy to know that they had finally been found. He gazed at the rest of the group who were all looking at him with wide eyes. They all looked very anxious. He eyed them as he waited for Jack's response. He couldn't help but feel incredibly worried for some reason.

A new shaky tone was suddenly in Jack's voice, and that worried Chad even more, "Gabriella is okay," he paused, "But Troy..."

"What about him?" he asked suddenly, still feeling very worried. He was beyond relieved to here that Gabriella was okay but suddenly felt insanely concerned about Troy. He closed his eyes as he listened to Jack.

Jack took a deep breath, "Trevor shot Troy. He's- he's still alive however. They are taking them to the hospital right now. I didn't get a chance to see him or Gabriella yet but will at the hospital. We are on are way there right now," Jack explained rather shakily.

Chad's face paled as Jack told him that Troy had been shot. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his best friend had been shot. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he gazed worriedly at the group, "We'll be right there also. We'll meet you there. We'll be right behind you," he quickly told Jack, his voice was trembling now.

"See you there, Chad," Jack went quickly, before he hung up. Chad quickly hung up and turned to look at the group with a stunned look on his face.

"What happened to Troy?" Kelsi practically demanded to know right away, a tear was in her eye.

"How is Gabriella? I can't believe they found them!" Ryan spoke up, his eyes still wide.

"What's wrong with Troy? How is Gabriella?" Jason looked desperately at Chad, wanting an answer.

He gazed at Taylor who was just eying him, not saying anything. She was anxiously waiting for him to tell them what happened.

He took a deep breath, he continued to gaze at the group, "Gabriella is okay, but Troy- he got shot. They are taking him to the hospital right now." Everybody gasped and had a rather stunned look on there face after he told them.

"Oh my God!" Taylor gasped, tears in her eyes, "I can't believe that!"

"Oh my God," Kelsi cried, worry written across her face, "Oh my God."

Chad however was already very close to the door, a few tears were falling from his eyes, "Come on, let's go now!"

They all just nodded and quickly followed him out.

* * *

Gabriella had been checked out as soon as she got to the hospital. She was now slowly walking back towards the waiting room where she was told all of her friends, the Bolton's, and her mother were all anxiously waiting. She had yet to see any of them and was nervous yet anxious to. She was mostly worried to death about Troy however and hoped she could get some news from them.

When she turned the corner her eyes finally fell on all of her loved ones and she felt so happy to be able to see them all. She was so worried she'd never see any of them again.

Her mother was the first one to look up and notice her. Everyone else looked at her with wide eyes.

"Gabriella!" Her mother, Maria Montez cried the moment she noticed her. She stood up and ran towards her daughter, "Oh my sweet baby girl, I'm so happy your okay! Oh my God!"

"Mom! I missed you so, so much!" She cried as her mother immediately wrapped her arms around her the second she got there. She held her daughter very tightly and kissed her forehead a couple of times.

She suddenly let go of her when she felt someone else wrap there arms around her, "Gabriella! Thank God you're okay!" She looked up to see Kelsi was hugging her. She smiled, happy to see her friend. Her friend smiled back at her. A few seconds later she saw Taylor and Sharpay coming close to her.

"Taylor!" She cried, "Sharpay!"

"Gabi!" Taylor cried, she smiled at her, "We're so happy to see you okay! We were so worried about you!" a few seconds later Taylor and Sharpay were hugging her also. She pulled away from them and spotted Chad next to her.

"Gabriella, thank goodness your okay!" Chad reached over to hug her; he pulled away but had a rather sad look on his face. She gazed at him, suddenly desperate to know, "How is Troy, Chad? Is there anything new?" she asked very worriedly. She looked around at everyone else, she badly wanted some answers.

"He is still in surgery," Chad gazed sadly at her, "We still don't know anything new. Oh God, Gabriella, he has to be okay. He has to make it through this. Both of you have to be okay!" he held her again tightly.

"Yes he has to be okay," Gabriella whispered, "Oh God, he does."

She closed her eyes and prayed to God that he would be.

* * *

Awhile later they were all still nervously sitting in the waiting room. It felt like they had been waiting forever. It was then that the doctor finally came out, and Gabriella looked up very anxiously at him.

"How is he? How is my son?" Jack immediately demanded as he came in, desperate for news on his son. He had his arms around his wife tightly as they both looked worriedly at the doctor. Everyone around them was waiting nervously for an answer.

The doctor looked at them and smiled. Gabriella suddenly felt her fears calm down a little the second she saw the smile, the doctor suddenly gazed towards Jack, "Troy made it through his surgery. Your son is going to be fine."

Gabriella suddenly felt extremely relieved as she gazed at the doctor. She felt a tear roll down her face, but this time it was a happy tear. She looked around the room and saw all the relieved and happy faces. She smiled over at Chad who smiled happily back at her.

She felt so happy knowing finally that Troy was going to be okay.

They were both going to be okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gabriella sighed deeply as she waited by Troy's hospital bed. She was sitting in the hard chair that was next to it. She had been in here next to him for a few minutes and he still hadn't woken up yet since he had had his surgery. This was her first time seeing him since then. She now kept gazing at him as she sat there, wishing more than anything that he would wake up at that moment.

She reached over and she suddenly squeezed his hand, "Come on baby," She whispered, a single tear was falling down from one her eyes, "I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. It's been way to long since I've looked into your eyes."

She closed her eyes and let out another sigh when he didn't respond at all to her. She opened her eyes and looked him over. His eyes were still closed as she looked at him. Oh God, she just wished he would wake up!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she started to sing a very familiar song to him that they both knew extremely well. She looked directly at him as she started to sing the song.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh

Her eyes away drifted from his for a couple of seconds. She suddenly let out a huge gasp however as she realized that he was softly singing along with her to the last couple of lines of the song. There voices were now blending together. She felt so happy to be hearing his voice sing to her. She just loved to hear the sound of his voice.

She immediately looked up to notice that he was awake and looking directly into her eyes. Her eyes lit up as she noticed he was. Relief immediately flooded through her as her eyes met his. A few more tears started to fall down her face as she gazed at him. She felt so happy to know he was looking at her. A smile was on his face as his blue eyes continued to look back at her brown eyes.

"Oh, we're breaking free. Ohhh," he softly sang the last few lines again by himself as he gazed at her lovingly.

A huge smile suddenly grew on her face. She just felt so incredibly happy to finally be able to see those blue eyes that she loved so much, "Oh my gosh- Troy!!! Oh my Gosh! You're- You're awake! Oh thank god!" she immediately threw her arms around him and embraced him, feeling so happy as she did. She made sure to be gentle as she embraced him. She lightly stroked his hair a little and kissed his forehead a few times before she pulled away. She smiled happily at him, "You're going to be okay, sweetie!"

He suddenly let out a painful groan. He then flinched a little. She worriedly eyed him but he continued to gaze at her, "I- I'm so glad we are both going to be okay." he paused for a moment, he then took a deep breath, "And we're also finally free. That is what we both are Gabi, finally free!"

"At last," she smiled at him, "Thank god we made it out of there together! I don't know what I would of done if we didn't," she leaned into kiss his forehead again. She suddenly gazed at him after she pulled away, she lightly squeezed his hand and kissed it lovingly, "How are you feeling right now?"

"Not the greatest right now," Troy admitted to her. He winced in pain all of a sudden. She looked at him in concern, but he smiled a little, he took another breath, "I think I'll be fine though," he tried to reassure her. He gazed at her suddenly, "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath, "I've been checked out earlier Troy. I'm okay."

He had a rather relieved look on his face. He smiled happily, "Thank God that you are okay."

She smiled a little, before reaching over to hold his hand. She held it tightly, " Oh Troy, I am so unbelievably happy and relieved to know that you are awake and that your going to be okay!"

"How could I sleep when someone who sounds like an angel was singing to me?" he gazed at her with a loving smile, and she blushed a little, "You sound like an angel when you sing, you know that?"

She just laughed and smiled at him, "I love you, Troy Bolton," he told him suddenly, "I love you so unbelievably much."

He smiled back at her, "And I love you, Gabriella Montez. I love you so, so, so much!" they both then just smiled at each other happily.

At that moment they both felt so happy to be finally free. They felt so incredibly happy to be free.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I'm so thirsty," Troy suddenly told Gabriella. His throat had been feeling a little dry for a few moments.

Gabriella gazed at him for a second, suddenly she nodded, "Do you want some water?" she questioned him. He nodded. She immediately reached for a cup of water which she had been drinking while sitting here, and handed it to him. She watched as he gratefully took the water and suddenly drank it. He then gulped it all down.

He smiled a little at her once he was all finished with it. He handed the cup back to her, "Thanks so much! That's actually the first cup of water that I've had in a few days," he took a deep breath; "It felt good."

Gabriella quickly set the cup down on the floor and she then reached over to squeeze his hand tightly, she kissed it lovingly. She then leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he felt her kiss on his cheek, but she suddenly pulled away. She continued to gaze at him.

Troy moaned painfully all of a sudden. She watched as he shifted a little, he looked a little uncomfortable as he did. That caused her to look at him in concern.

He just gazed back at her suddenly, "Where is everyone else? Have you seen them yet?"

She was about to answer him but she quickly got interrupted. At that moment Troy's parents entered his hospital room. She looked up at them and smiled.

"TROY!" his mother's eyes grew wide as her eyes fell upon her son; tears started falling from her eyes. His father was right behind her. Troy looked up at both of them. She raced over to him and threw her arms around him, though she tried to be gentle, "Oh it is so good to see you honey! Oh my baby boy! My sweet, beautiful baby boy! We were so worried about you!" she held onto him, never wanting to let him go.

"Son!" Jack exclaimed. He joined in on the hug, and before Troy knew it both of his parents were hugging him, "It is so good to see you! We have been extremely worried! Thank god they found both of you! Thank God!" a few tears fell from Jack's eyes as he embraced his son.

They embraced him for several more moments before his mother finally pulled away from her son. Jack did as well and continued to gaze at his son.

Troy gave them both a small smile; "I am so happy to see both of you!" they then both smiled at him.

"Are you okay honey?" Laura asked suddenly. She studied her son; she hated so much that her baby boy had gotten hurt. Worry was in her eyes as she looked at her son, "How are you feeling now?"

"It still hurts," Troy admitted, as he looked at his mother, "But I think I'll be okay."

"Oh my sweet baby boy!!" his mother reached over to give him a kiss on the forehead and he smiled.

Jack kept gazing over at his son, and then he gazed towards Gabriella, he smiled at her. Gabriella just smiled back at him.

"Has the doctor been in here, Gabriella?" Jack questioned her suddenly. He eyed Troy worriedly.

Gabriella shook her head, "I was actually just about to go find the doctor before you two came in. I'll go do that now and I'll also let everyone else know what is going on," Gabriella smiled at Troy one more time before she slowly exited the room.

As she exited the room she couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that things would be okay.

* * *

Gabriella didn't go back to Troy's room after she went to find the doctor; instead she headed back towards where she knew that the rest of the gang was waiting. Everyone was still there. They were all still waiting for news on Troy. They had been there for awhile now.

Chad suddenly looked up the second she walked in. He was the one to notice her first, "How is he doing?" he asked immediately. He looked curiously at her.

Gabriella smiled at him, and then she looked at the rest of the group who was currently watching her. Kelsi and Jason stood up and looked at her. Everyone else stayed where they were. She took a breath before she started speaking, "He's awake, and he seems to be okay. The Bolton's and the doctor are in with him now," she quickly updated them all.

She watched as a few smiles appeared on her friends faces.

"I'm so glad that it sounds like he is going to be okay," Taylor suddenly said. Relief was in her voice.

"Yeah, thank god!" Kelsi exclaimed. She suddenly let out a sigh of relief. She then smiled again.

Chad was still looking at her, "So when can we all finally see him? I can't wait to see my best friend!"

Gabriella smiled at him again, "Soon Chad. Hopefully soon"

* * *

His parents had left him alone for a few minutes so they could talk to the doctor outside. He suddenly heard someone come near the door. He quickly looked up. He was expecting it to be them again but smiled when he saw his it was once again Gabriella, along with a few of his friends. He watched Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi all follow Gabriella into the room. They all smiled at him once they entered the room.

He smiled up at all of them, he felt very happy to see them all again.

"Hey guys," he quickly greeted them.

"TROY!!!" Chad exclaimed the second he saw him. Chad's eyes lit up once he saw Troy. He quickly raced over to Troy and he gave him a brotherly hug, "Oh my God! It is so great to see you! We have all been so incredibly worried about the both of you!" He looked extremely happy to finally be seeing his best friend. However, he then let go of Troy so someone else could give him a hug.

"Hey Troy!" Kelsi embraced him next, rather gently though, "We really were worried about you two and it is so great to have you both back with us! Oh my gosh, it is so great!"

"Hey Kelsi," he smiled at her.

Taylor hugged him next, though he couldn't help but flinch a little as she hugged him a little too tight.

"Oh sorry if I'm hugging you too tight," Taylor apologized. She then gazed worriedly at him.

Jason just smiled at him, but he didn't hug him. Troy smiled back at him.

He then turned his focus back on Taylor, "It's okay Taylor," he suddenly smiled happily, "I'm really happy to see all of you guys to!" he gazed at Gabriella then suddenly went, "we're both really happy to see you all!"

He watched as his friends quickly found places to sit around him. Taylor and Kelsi sat on the two chairs that were in the room, Jason stood behind Kelsi's chair, and Gabriella and Chad sat on the edge of his bed. Gabriella was sitting the closest to him.

Chad turned to Troy and looked at him, "Troy, you had us so worried this time! Please, just try not to get kidnapped anymore! I don't want to have to go through this again!"

Troy turned his head so he could look at the group better, he then smiled, "Well luckily Trevor has been caught this time, so hopefully we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Thank God!" Taylor smiled, "I don't know what I'd do if anything else happened to either of you. I hope nothing else does happen!"

"Hopefully nothing else will happen," Kelsi gazed at Troy and Gabriella as she spoke.

Jason looked at them both and suddenly smiled brightly, "Oh, it's just so good to have the two of you back! We have missed you two way to much!"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her friends. She gazed over at Troy, and then she looked back at her friends, "It feels really good to be back home with you all!"

"Yeah it does feel really good to be home," Troy agreed with her. He smiled at Gabriella. He then smiled at the rest of his friends.

It felt really good.


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is the last chapter!

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and for reading! You are all amazing and thank you for sticking with me through this whole story!

Chapter 16

"Troy, I'm going to step out of the room for awhile, is there anything that you need me to get?" Jack suddenly asked his son. He gazed at him questionably. He then glanced towards Gabriella, who was still in the room with them. She had been sitting next to Troy's hospital bed for awhile now, "What about you Gabriella?" he asked her softly.

"No dad, I think we've got everything that we need here," Troy smiled up at him. He suddenly winced in pain; his body was aching a little. This caused Jack to look up at him with worried eyes. Gabriella also eyed Troy worriedly. He had been so worried about his son, he hated seeing him hurt.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked with concern in his voice. He continued to eye Troy rather worriedly.

Troy eyed Gabriella, and then looked back at his father, "Dad, really, I'm okay. I don't need anything else right now. I have everything I need right here, "he smiled at Gabriella, "As long as I have Gabriella by my side and I know she is finally safe, I'll be fine."

Gabriella blushed, yet she suddenly took his hand. She gazed up at Jack reassuringly, "I'll look after him while you're out of the room Jack. We'll be okay."

Jack smiled at the two. He couldn't help but smile; he loved how much it showed that his son loved Gabriella. He could tell Troy loved Gabriella just by looking into his eyes. When he looked into Gabriella's eyes he saw the exact same thing. He loved that his son had found that kind of love and happiness with someone already. He was so happy knowing that the two had survived everything and he hoped they would both be happy together throughout the future, "I know as long as you have Gabriella in here you'll be okay," he leaned over and suddenly kissed his son on the forehead, "I love you, son." He pulled away from him.

Troy smiled back at him, "I love you to, dad."

Jack smiled at his son and Gabriella one more time before he headed out of the room.

Gabriella just gazed at him, she was still holding his hand, "Are you sure there wasn't anything else you needed?"

"I meant what I said earlier. I have everything I need right here in this room, and that is you," Troy smiled adoringly at her. Gabriella smiled back at him. She leaned over and softly kissed his forehead and cheek a few times. She gently brushed his hair back a little and then she kissed it lovingly a couple of times. She pulled away and continued to look at him.

He suddenly looked seriously at her, "How are you feeling right now, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked at the floor for a second, then she looked back up at him, she gazed honestly at him. She took a breath, "I admit that I'm still a little shaky over everything that happened. It's hard to get over what he did to me. I'm having a hard time with that."

Troy gazed at her for a few moments, "It will probably take sometime to get over that. Oh God Gabriella, I just wish more than anything that I could have been there to protect you, and stop it all from happening. I really wish that I could have been there to protect you from him. I'm so sorry that I wasn't."

She looked at him, and squeezed his hand tightly, she suddenly kissed it, "You are here now at least, and thank god for that! I'm so thankful that you are here," she continued to look at him, "And I think as long as we stick together, things will be okay."

"Yes, as long as we are together things will be okay," Troy looked into her eyes as he spoke. He took a deep breath before he spoke to her, "I swear to God I will do my best to protect you in the future, and do my very best to make sure nothing terrible happens to you ever again," he continued to gaze very deeply at her, "I will make sure to protect you with my life as long as we are together. I will do my absolute best to always keep you safe."

"And I will do my very best to make sure nothing else bad happens to you," She gazed at him, a tear was falling from her eye suddenly, she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, "I love you, Troy Bolton! You are just so absolutely amazing! I just love you so unbelievably much!"

"I love you to Gabriella," Troy breathed, as he gazed at her lovingly. He reached over to her; he wiped the tear that was currently falling from her eye. He gazed deeply into her eyes; his eyes were filled with love as he looked at her, "I love you more than anything! You're just the absolute best ever!"

She happily smiled at him. Suddenly she found herself gently kissing his nose, her lips suddenly found there way to his lips. She pressed her lips softly against his and the two shared a sweet, loving kiss. She slowly pulled away after what felt like quite awhile.

"God, I'm so happy that we made it out together," Troy smiled at her, "I'm so happy we are both alive after all of that. I am so happy that I am here with you, right now."

"I am to," Gabriella grinned happily at him, "I'm so happy we did make it out together. And I hope we'll continue to make it through everything else together."

"I really hope we will to-," Troy started to say, he was suddenly interrupted by her kissing him again. He smiled happily into the kiss. He was so happy that he was kissing her. He could just kiss her like this forever.

Somehow he had a good feeling that they would do their best to make it through everything together and things would be just fine.

The End

I am sad to see this come to an end! I hope it ended okay for you all. No sequel this time, though I hope to have new stories out soon.

Once again, thank you all so much!


End file.
